


Waves

by spanano



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute house by the water and cute boys snuggling, hajime gets sappy at 3am and tooru just wants to snuggle, i imagine tooru's family is sort of well-to-do and welp, this is the result
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanano/pseuds/spanano
Summary: If waves could lull Oikawa Tooru to sleep so easily, than so could Iwa-chan's soft, sleepy breaths.





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this sitting on my porch at the Chesapeake Bay on a considerably windy day, and the waves against the bulkheads from the water were particularly inspiring. So here we are! Heads up, this is un-edited, so forgive any spelling mistakes until I go over it with a red pen!
> 
> Oikawa loves the water, but I think he might just love Iwa-chan more. (:

The sound of the waves was something that Oikawa Tooru always found solace in. They were something he grew up with and something that helped to ground him. He could close his eyes and listen to the light sounds of waves brushing up against bulkheads not too far from him at his family’s waterfront second home.    
  
That was the perk of having a family home right by the water. Even if it was only a vacation home that they went to when Tooru’s dad had decidedly gotten tired of the daily grind and his elder sister could manage to drag her family out to visit as well. Tooru found that he couldn’t even complain about the sound of the gulls crying; that it was relaxing and homey. He would sleep with his window open, listening to the sounds of the water and the gulls, lulling him into a blissful rest that he could only get when he was in Matsushima. 

Their random and sporadic family trips to the beaches of Okinawa didn’t count, Tooru had decided. It wasn’t Matsushima. The didn’t have the same calming effect as the waves in Matsushima and getting there was an absolute hassle.

In the summer months and the weeks that the rooms of the home weren’t occupied by the Oikawa’s themselves, the Oikawa family would turn their summer home into a guesthouse for travelers, usually foreigners, to come and spend a few days. It was a nice extra source of income, one that Tooru didn’t always understand the necessity of, but all the same it helped pay for the house when they weren’t there.

But this year was different. There would be no guests roaming the halls for a good month and Tooru was more than pleased with that prospect. Exhaling out slowly, Tooru rolled himself over and buried his face in the warm, strong chest that was laying behind him. For once it wasn’t the waves that were lulling him to sleep, but rather the soft and relaxing breaths that Iwaizumi was taking.

Iwaizumi was passed out. A full day of sailing, eating oysters for nearly two hours at a local kaki-goya was enough to render anyone useless for the remainder of the evening. The other had been positively dragging himself along whilst Tooru excitedly dragged Hajime for a walk along the beach, revealing in the feeling of cool sand between his toes and babbling excitedly to the other.

It didn’t matter to Tooru that Hajime was sound asleep beside him. What mattered was the loving hand on his hip, and the gentle fingers that drew circles against Tooru’s skin just under his t-shirt and the waistband of his shorts that he had worn to bed.

He felt safe. Loved. Understood  _ Understood.  _ That’s what made Hajime different. He understood Tooru, his mood-swings, his ups and downs, what made him tick, happy, cry or go silent. Hajime had Tooru pegged to a t and there was nothing that Tooru was more grateful for than that. Hajime loved him unconditionally and the feeling was more than mutual.

Tooru shifted in Hajime’s arms, resting his chin on the other’s chest, feeling Iwaizumi’s chest rise and fall with each breath. It was relaxing and Tooru couldn’t help but watch the other sleep. 

From the rise and fall of Hajime’s chest, to the way he shifted and pulled Tooru just that much closer, to the quiet hums and content sighs, the way he snuggled a bit lower into the blankets, not once relinquishing his grip. Tooru had fallen head over heels in love with Iwaizumi Hajime and he could watch him sleep all night.

Apparently, however, that overarching affection had managed to wake Hajime up, the other shifting with a low groan, his fingers curling a bit closer into Tooru’s skin. “...Tooru?” Hajime managed to slur, barely cracking an eye open to glance at the other whom hovered above. “...Why’re you awake?”

Tooru couldn’t help the smile, let alone the small blush that crossed his face and he shrugged, laying down against Hajime’s chest and closing his eyes. That smile only widened with Hajime wrapped his arm lovingly around Tooru, fingers slipping under his shirt to draw small designs against Tooru’s skin. “I wanted to watch you sleep,” He murmured. “Usually, the waves make me drift off, but I was so mesmerised by you…”

A low snort came from Hajime and he tickled Tooru’s side quickly, earning a yelp from the other. “That’s so damned sappy.” He drawled, only to lean up and kiss the corner of Tooru’s mouth. “You were running all over the place today, if anyone needs to sleep, it’s you.”  
  
“Iwa-chan,” Tooru pouted, utilising the nickname only he could use for other, simply for effect. “But you’re so cute. I had to!”

Hajime sighed and sat up, dragging Tooru with him, his arm still wrapped lovingly around Tooru’s slim waist. “Well, if you’re so damned awake... “ He tried to wriggle out from underneath Tooru so he could stand up. Instead, Hajime just scooped Tooru up, slipping out of bed with the other koala-clinging to him. “Let’s go outside a minute.”   
  
“Hajime!” Tooru screeched, scrabbling for purchase on Hajime’s shirt. “Don’t drop me! I could  _ die! _ ”   
  
Attached to the room,  _ Oikawa’s room,  _ at the Matsushima house, was a balcony that overlooked the water. When the breeze was just right it would bring the salty air, moisture in all, into the house. The sound of the waves was so much more prevalent, as if they were floating on top of them in a ship.

“Thank you.”   
  
Tooru blinked and glanced up at Hajime as he was placed on his feet and drawn into Hajime’s side. Tooru shivered against the cooler air and snuggled into Hajime’s arms a bit closer, fingers curling into the long-sleeved shirt the other wore. “For what…?”

Hajime shrugged, resting his head against Tooru’s for a moment only to shift so he could press a soft kiss to the crown of his head. “I guess, all of this. It was really generous of your parents to let me come, to not question why we wanted to be in the same room, you know, all of that.”   
  
Tooru opened his mouth and shut it only to smile, a rare, reserved, nearly bashful smile. “I mean, who else would want to spend a month with me, no breaks?” But instantly that more reserved smile was replaced with a more teasing one. “Aw,  _ Iwa-chan, _ and you called me the sap! Look at you! Are you going to call me cute now? Swoop me off my feet, dip me and kiss me?” He waggled his eyebrows, bright brown eyes, though a bit sleep-muddled, staring at the other. “C’mon now, Hajime! This is the prime time for you to propose to me!”

“Shut up,” Hajime grumbled, moving to lean against the railing and overlook the sea. Tooru followed behind him and leaned against Hajime, resting his head on his shoulder. “I love you, you know.”  
  
A soft yawn came from Tooru as he nodded against Hajime’s neck, pressing a gentle kiss against the skin there. “Mmmhm. I do. I love you too.” 

Silence settled comfortably over the two and Tooru stifled a yawn, burying his face closer to Hajime, his hand reaching up and finding the other’s, lacing their fingers together tightly. He said nothing, only scooched a bit closer to ward away the coolness of the coastal air.   
  
“You cold?” Hajime’s sleep-rough voice broke the silence between the two and Tooru sleepily nodded from beside him. “C’mere then,” Hajime pulled Tooru back into his arms. The two of them ended up sinking down to the floor of the balcony, view of the ocean only partially obstructed by the spindles of the railing.    
  
Tooru blinked and slowly opened his eyes when he felt Hajime pull away. He was going to protest only to shut his mouth when Hajime returned with their pillows and a blanket from inside their shared bedroom. “Aww, Hajime, so thoughtful,”   
  
Hajime only rolled his eyes and made a gesture for Tooru to sit up, dropping the pillows behind his back and to the side where Hajime himself would sit. He lowered himself back to the floor and back beside Tooru, pulling him back into his arms whilst draping the blanket over the two of them. 

“This is nice,” Tooru breathed sleepily, his head going back to Hajime’s shoulder as the other got settled beside him. “Really nice.”  
  
A hum was the response that Tooru got and a soft kiss to the top of his head. Tooru could only sigh at that and let his eyes flutter shut as he nestled closer to Hajime, kissing against any skin that he could, smiling a bit as he felt Hajime wriggle a bit.    
  
“Go to sleep, Tooru.” Hajime breathed quietly against Tooru’s hair. “You’re going to be dead on your feet tomorrow if you don’t get any sleep.”   
  
“My plan is to lay on the beach with you all day tomorrow,” Tooru muttered against Hajime’s neck. “That doesn’t require a lot of energy.” But he smiled and nestled down a bit more, tugging the blanket closer around him and Hajime.   
  
Tooru could feel that Hajime had already begun to doze off in their makeshift bed, and honestly, he wasn’t too far behind him. If waves could lull Tooru to sleep easily, than Hajime could do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading the weird, fluffy stuff that comes from my mind at odd hours!


End file.
